In Denial?
by Kai Darknight
Summary: Mako notices Chiaki's over protective on Kotoha and wants to know if he likes her. ChiakixKotohaxTakeru and some MakoxRyunosuke


**In Denial?  
**

**Summary:** Mako notices Chiaki's over protective on Kotoha and wants to know if he likes her. ChiakixKotohaxTakeru and some MakoxRyunosuke

**A/N:** In this fic is taken after episode 22 Tono Shitsuji. This may be my first Shinkenger fic in this account but actually my third fic from a different account. Enjoy reading.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chiaki continues watching the youngest retainer as she talks to a wealthy guy named Yoshihisa Matsumiya. He could see Kotoha's nervous look when she's talking to that guy making him angry. Truthfully he never did like that Yoshihisa guy moreover he gets so worried possibility that she might really end up with that guy.

"Would you please stop it, Chiaki? It's starting to get irritating." The Shinken Pink tells him.

"How can I calm down, Neesan. I mean look at that guy." The Green retainer points out at Matsumiya as he gives his handsome smile to Kotoha. "He has a crush on her! I could tell from the looks of it! I'M POSITIVE HE LIKES HER!"

Mako raises one of her eyebrow as she stares at Chiaki who continuously blabbered out nonsense almost acting like an overprotective brother. She turns her attention to the direction where the rebel pointing at. From the view of it she could see Matsumiya and Kotoha are having a good conversation. Turning her attention to the rich guy, she could see the ShinkenGreen's point as she notices how the lad keeping his eyes to their youngest member. "I'm sure she knows how to handle." Saying this even makes Chiaki even worried as she watches him fidgeting. "Perhaps you like Kotoha-chan?" Mako questioned him.

This surprises the Shinken Green which she finds it really amusing to see that kind of reaction she rarely seen. Just as she could add more of her teasing yet Chiaki quickly deny as he keeps waving his arms fast. This of course Mako concludes he's really denial in love stage.

**"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, NEESAN!"** he abruptly replied. "I'm... just looking... after her, that's all."

Or perhaps he's not aware of his feelings, she thought.

Just as she could even say some more she notices Takeru is watching Kotoha very intensely. This surprises her that she rarely seen the young Shiba lord is making such expression. This surely catches her interests. "Is something wrong Takeru?" she kindly asks him.

"Nothing." The Shiba Lord replied coolly.

Mako wants to pursue asking him until she notices Yoshihisa bidding his goodbye to Kotoha with a sad face before he gets on the limousine. For some odd reason the youngest vassal's face turning red which is a rare sight they see. She wants to ask her but the Rebel beaten her out as he walks to her closer.

"Is something wrong Kotoha?" Chiaki asks her worriedly. "What did that guy ask you?"

Surprise at Chiaki's interrogation, Kotoha couldn't answer his question as the Green vassal keeps throwing questions. "Chiaki you're making Kotoha scared." Takeru speaks out calmly. "It would be best to stop asking her."

Stunned at the Red Lord's words even Mako and Ryunosuke were surprised as well but for Genta, he was smirking idiotically. Takeru notices their reactions as he turns away. "Let's head home okay." He said.

Before anyone could even say something to the young Lord, he walks away then everyone starts to follow him behind. As they head their way back to the mansion everyone seems to forget what happened just now except for Mako who seems to be interested on Takeru's sudden protectiveness on Kotoha. But all she could do is observe him behind to see any hints.

As Mako watches the youngest member as she walks with Chiaki and Takeru by her sides, she sees nothing out of the ordinary. However looking at them closely she senses something different from the three of them as she can't help chuckling herself. This catches the Blue vassal's attention as he notices odd behavior of her.

"What's funny, Mako?" Ryunosuke curiously asked her.

The Pink vassal stops laughing as she faces the Kabuki actor. "Say Ryunosuke what do you think of them?" Mako asks him.

The Kabuki lad tilts his head confusingly to her words then he gives off a shrug. "No really. I mean what you think of their relationship?" she asked him again.

Ryunosuke stares at Mako then to Chiaki, Kotoha and Takeru. He observes them carefully then he suddenly stops walking as his pupils shrunk smaller. This makes the Pink Vassal surprise at his reaction. Just as she could ask him again not until the Blue vassal grabs her hands together making her face flustered.

"Umm…. Ryunosuke?"

"I know what you're trying to say, Mako." The Kabuki actor starts to say as he turns his attention to the rebel of the group. "Chiaki's action towards Kotoha is like an over protective brother." Turning away to Chiaki he gives his attention to the Shiba lord. "As for Tono's action earlier he seems to act like a protector!"

Surprise at his observation, she knows Ryunosuke can be such an idiot from times to time especially when they first work together at Ayakashi Namiayashi. Usually after healing him she often forget them but for some odd reason she can't get this strange feeling out of it. Then again she never expects his observation skill has gotten better.

"But." He continues as he let go of her hands. "I wonder what troubles them?"

Okay she stands correct. Maybe Ryunosuke isn't that great at all, she thought.

"Really you're such an idiot, Ryunosuke." She mumbled.

She walks away whilst Ryunosuke follows her behind as he didn't seem to catch her words except he could tell he said something that upsets her. He tries correcting his wrong statement still that even makes Mako to brush him off. Still he follows her like a lost puppy. As everyone are heading their way back to the Shiba mansion unknown to them the Sushi seller observes his comrade as he walks behind him getting a good view of his teammates' actions especially on Mako and Ryunosuke's conversation earlier.

"Looks like they're all denial in love." Genta sighs as he watches them in sympathetic. "I could see how Mako is trying to brush Ryunosuke off her side despite he's desperate become close to her. But to see my best friend is starting to fall someone close to us is something else." he grinned.

The seventh ranger keeps on thinking on possible relationship on his teammates. "Wait if everyone has their love interest…" his thought trails into thinking until he gasp in realization as he messes his hair, **"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!"** he shouted loud in agony.

Away from the Sushi seller, Takeru notices his childhood friend is shouting in agony wondering what is he blabbering about this time. Then again his eyes focusing on Kotoha and Chiaki as the Green vassal keeps talking to her. Looking at them somehow he gets an odd feeling he has lately whenever he looks at the Yellow vassal including when they switch identity for the party at Matsumiya's place for a brief moment.

_"I'm not feeling sick am I? Or was is something I ate from one of Mako's cooking?"_ Takeru asked himself in concern. Recalling the memory when he first tasted her original recipe he was unconscious for three days.

"Are you okay Tono-sama?"

Hearing that kind and concern voice, the Shiba Lord looks up to see the youngest vassal showing her concern for him. "I'm fine." He replied.

Kotoha tilt her head side way in a cute manner. Before she could even speak out Chiaki interrupt her making her loose her chance as Takeru continues walk away. As she watches him go her face suddenly becomes red along her heart beat starts to race faster than ever. It never happen to her whenever she looks at other guys. But when she recalls Matsumiya's words before he left her face starts to grow redder than ever.

"Are you catching a fever?" the Shinken Green asks her in concern.

Shaking her head as she convinces him she's fine as she continues following the Shinken Red behind as Chiaki follows her behind. Then Mako walks behind them whilst Ryunosuke continues catching the Shinken Pink as she tries to push him away whenever he is few inches near her.

Looks like everyone has their own in denial except for poor Genta as he continues wailing in agony without realizing he's getting left behind.

**END**


End file.
